Dr. Marvin Harris
Dr. Marvin Augustus Harris Marvin Harris was born into a middle-class family in Athens, GA to parents Alfred and Mary Harris. He lost his father Alfred at the age of 8 to what at first looked like congenital heart failure. He dedicated his life to curing the maladies that ailed mankind. Personality Marvin is a dreamer. He often concocts scenarios in his mind's eye long before he develops a plan of action. He was the only recipient of the combined serums of his and Eli's, making him the only one true immortal. He is loyal to a fault, but will not tolerate slights against his friends or family. Abilities Marvin, as a result of being exposed to two serums (One created by him Mind Serum and the other created by Dr. Elijah D. Grey Body Serum, is in effect immortal. With his immortality has come a myriad of abilities. * Mind Marvin's mind is unlike any other in the history of the world. It has been elevated to a level where he can recall any and all information to which he has ever been exposed. He has telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to teleport. His mind is so acute that it can affect matter on the molecular level and thereby change the properties of said matter. He can use his telekinesis to augment his physical strength, as well as fly. His mind is so powerful that it can actually rip a hole in time/space. In essence, his abilities are limited only by his imagination. * Body Marvin's body is a self-sustaining reactor, in that it not only creates its own energy but that it absorbs ambient energy of all forms(i.e. electrical, heat, solar, cosmic, etc.) to be utilized and redirected in any way he sees fit. Because of the restructuring of his cells, he is now impervious to both damage and pain. The tensile strength of his muscles increase daily and allows him to carry out feats that defy physics. Due to their ability to create their own energy, his cells no longer age, need water, air or anything else to survive. On the off chance that his cellular structure is compromised, it will always return to the state of his completed mutation unless willed otherwise by himself. His senses have been elevated to levels that rival telescopic measuring devices. He can see at a microscopic level and across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He can hear everything on the planet but has devised a way to selectively hear what he wants. His senses of smell, taste, and touch are equally as acute. His body produces no fatigue toxins so he never tires, and because is cells are self-sufficient, he needs neither water or food. He doesn't even need to breathe. * Resistances '''Marvin has a natural resistance to all Earthborn illnesses and diseases including the DC virus. He is also impervious to harm. If there was a force sufficient enough to damage his being, his ability to regenerate would compensate for the damage. He is immune to poisons, heat, cold (even the absolute cold of space), and electricity * '''Limitations For years Marvin's subconscious imposed limitations to his abilities. On some level, he felt that neither he nor anyone else should be all powerful. Category:Characters